


罗贝利亚中心段子五篇

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 制造黄色废料真是对不起！只想着破坏罗贝利亚小亲亲的处女真是对不起！抹布罗贝利亚的R-18G本怎么还没来我钱包都准备好了！！！（心焦）





	罗贝利亚中心段子五篇

**Author's Note:**

> 制造黄色废料真是对不起！  
> 只想着破坏罗贝利亚小亲亲的处女真是对不起！  
> 抹布罗贝利亚的R-18G本怎么还没来我钱包都准备好了！！！（心焦）

其之一 七给+罗贝利亚，贝法插花，黑古兰

罗贝利亚和希耶提毫不意外地打了起来。  
哪怕有着克属优势，希耶提依然经历了一番苦战，好不容易才把人放翻，用剑拓把对方的双手钉在地上。喘息未定的希耶提拄剑俯瞰着遍体鳞伤的罗贝利亚：“感觉到了吗，你施予他人的痛苦？！现在的你还敢宣称这就是什么见鬼的幸福吗！”  
满脸血污恍惚微笑的罗贝利亚：“啊……啊啊，就是这样，正是如此！这毫无疑问就是我的幸福所在！”  
他高高举起双手，全不在意剑拓割裂了骨骼肌肉血管，几乎将双臂破为两半，残破不堪的手掌猛烈地抠住——或者说，捧住希耶提的脸：“我知道你！十天众的希耶提，天星剑王啊！当你用剑征服、破坏、劈斩、战斗并杀害！一样的，难道不是一样的吗！我，和你！追求的幸福正在此处！”  
希耶提脸都扭曲了，两人如同野兽般扭打在一起，最终精疲力尽地一起倒在血泊中。  
黑色的C4兔子古兰拄着杖走过来，看着这一地狼藉，皱眉抬头看向一直浮在空中微笑看戏的贝利尔：“你怎么回事，说了帮忙看着点，搞得这么脏，我收拾甲板得花多少功夫啊。”  
贝利尔单手手背托着下巴，笑嘻嘻地说：“哎呀，抱歉哟，忘记放魅惑了呢。不过那样的话，你给他们两个做清洁（重音）可就更麻烦了呀~”  
忽然一本书砸到贝贝头上，不远处舱室窗口打开，路西法一脸嫌恶：“味道太大了，你们在搞什么。”  
“哎呀法桑~♡对不起哟~”  
古兰无视那对打情骂俏的，叹了口气，不良少年蹲，拿杖敲了敲地上两团逐渐失温的人形，冷眼问：“喂，感觉如何？”  
希耶提气若游丝，一声呻吟：“最糟糕不过了……”  
脸色潮红的罗贝利亚：“咳……呼……噶哈哈……最高……团长……我……真的太幸福了……”

欣慰的谜之音：你看他们相处得多好啊！

 

其之二 抹布罗贝利亚

鱼龙混杂的酒馆里，常年盘踞此间的混混们很快发现，今天晚上，场子里似乎来了一头肥羊。  
独自坐在吧台前的短发青年容貌俊秀，眼角微微下垂，仅在一边耳朵上戴着黄金打造的耳饰。年纪轻轻便穿着昂贵又考究的衣物，指间还拨弄着像是贝壳的饰品，看似对周围漫不经心，有种上流人物特有的从容。  
混混迅速断定，这大概又是某位贵族老爷家的儿子侄子，瞒着家里偷跑出来找乐子——这儿可不是什么正经地方，光线稍微昏暗一点的角落与包厢里，某种暧昧不清的响动从未断过，害得大厅里的空气都有种奇妙的热度，让人下意识地觉着心焦。  
“嘿！小子，要不要跟大爷们一起玩玩啊？包你爽到摇屁股哦！”  
总是有人按捺不住的。面对挂着淫邪笑容前来搭讪的陌生男人，青年似乎有些吃惊。那更加露骨的下半句话更是让人觉得，青年肯定要生气翻脸打人，然后被旁边蠢蠢欲动的混混们名正言顺地打晕带走，第二天城郊某些隐秘的销金窟里可能又会多了一个新人……  
出乎所有人意料的是，青年仅仅是微微睁大了眼睛，随即露出一个柔软得像是花朵绽放般的微笑：“好。”  
接下来的事情就很顺利，很正常，很理所应当。  
混混们和吧台侍应对了个眼神，立刻拥着青年往二楼的特殊客房去了，仿佛怕青年下一秒后悔似的。倒是青年对接下来可能发生的一切毫不在意，注意力甚至还有点涣散，直到走进房间，门口被锁死之后，他才回过神来，在五六个陌生男人中间从容不迫地脱下外袍。  
早有人急不可待地从他手中抢过衣物，胡乱扔上旁边的挂衣柱。青年没有理会正粗鲁地扯掉他皮带的混混，仔细地解开白衬衫最上边的扣子，冲旁边抓住自己手臂的中年流氓微微一笑：“我很中意这套衣服，如果能不弄脏就好了。”  
回应他的，只有男人们粗鲁又混乱的亢奋脏话，以及仿佛在昭示着悲惨结局的衣物撕裂声。

“动啊！小婊子，刚才不是扭腰扭得很欢吗！怎么不动了？”  
不知名的狐族混混叫骂着，用力耸动着腰肢，方才第一轮时的早泄让他现在还沐浴在同伴们的哄笑声中。决意复仇的他羞恼地往青年满是红印的屁股上狠狠抽了一巴掌，发出响亮的一声脆响。湿热的肠肉一下子绞紧，殷勤得像是要把那格外细长的性器连同睾丸都吃进去。狐族混混从喉咙里发出一连串扭曲的哦哦声，过早到来的高潮让龟头没能完全成结，只能丢脸地在第二次一泄如注之后，萎靡着滑出那微微红肿、几乎合不拢的肉穴。  
狐族混混骂骂咧咧，其他人发出大声下流的哄笑，似乎有人推开了狐族混混，高声嚷嚷着粗鄙又恶心的下流话，拇指毫不留情地抠住那还在往外咕啵咕啵溢出白浊精液的小穴，把坚硬的性器狠狠顶了进去。  
“小骚货，谁准你浪费大爷们赏你的好东西了？快把爷的肉棒夹紧了，好好含着，一滴都不许漏掉！”  
屋里的气氛一下子又热了起来，第一轮后歇息完毕的男人们纷纷叫着好，“操死他！”“搞大他的肚子！”之类的淫词浪语不绝于耳。  
喉咙被男人的龟头顶住，呕吐与窒息让罗贝利亚本能地收紧了喉部。扣住他后脑勺的手一下又一下地用力，罗贝利亚没去抵抗，鼻尖完全埋进腥臭黏湿的阴毛中，耐心地等待那股直接射进食道的热流完全停止，嘴里的事物缓缓软下来，他才顺着混混松了劲的手慢慢抬头。  
在完全吐出那根软掉的阴茎时，一只手从旁边伸过来，勾开他的嘴角：“张嘴！让大家好好看看你都吃了什么好东西！”  
他顺从地张开嘴，让男人们清楚地看见他健康的粉色舌头与洁白整齐的牙齿，还有口腔里残留的精液，同时却因着困倦几乎想要打呵欠。  
差不多了吧。  
下半身被男人粗鲁地顶撞着，跪趴在床上的罗贝利亚摇晃了一下腰，在另一个人抓起他手臂时不轻不重地哼了一声。  
他几乎没有怎么叫过。  
快感是有的，却微小又空虚得近乎滑稽。  
然而肉体的生理需求必须定期疏解，他自认还是很重视身体健康的。  
毕竟健康也是通往幸福不可或缺的重要一环啊。  
意识开始模糊，陆续射精了四次后，身体感觉到些许疲惫，同时也有卸掉了什么包裹般的轻松。  
罗贝利亚感觉自己被翻了个身，一个男人把勃起的性器塞进了他的口腔。有炽热跳动着的性器摩擦着他的腋下，另一个人抓起他的手，喝令他为自己做手活。似乎还有人发出了格外大声的笑，用力打开他的双腿，有一根新的肉棒在入口处磨磨蹭蹭，想要挤进已经插得满满当当的后穴里。  
来点摇篮曲好了。  
罗贝利亚放松身体，缓缓闭上双眼。  
令人喜悦的音乐响了起来。  
轻快又沉重，猛烈却缠绵。  
像春天黎明时分淅淅沥沥的小雨。像冬日明媚阳光中偃旗息鼓的微风。像秋季岛边高远缥缈难以捉摸的浮云，像夏末海滨潮时缠绵悱恻的细浪。  
浮现在手中的精巧螺贝，忠实地记录着这首即兴的小夜曲。  
虽然缺乏了飓风过境般压倒一切、让人失去理性彻底沉醉的满足，但作为睡前温柔又恰到好处的微醺，却是恰到好处。  
爸爸，妈妈，今天也是幸福的一天呢。  
罗贝利亚满足地叹了口气，安然地睡着了。

 

其之三 古兰+姬塔X罗贝利亚，调教无插入

“罗贝利亚。”  
姬塔轻声呼唤着，音节之间的黏连并不流畅，反倒带着些意味深长的抑扬顿挫，像是要把这个名字在舌尖碾碎了细细品味。少女纤细的食指勾起青年脖颈上新套上的项圈，鲜红色的皮革勒紧变形，让呼吸困难的魔术师露出一个无限接近于委屈的表情。  
“团长……”  
比少女年长七岁的男人努力在呼吸的间隙里挤出一声软弱的抗议，声音还有些嘶哑，语调却含着几分撒娇的意味，活似一个纯然无辜的受害者。  
这极大地取悦了尚处于做起事来没轻没重阶段的少女，她抿起嘴，努力不让自己笑得太过开心。  
“昨天古兰有好好疼爱你呢。”  
她松开手，把青年脖子勒出好几道红紫的项圈发出小小的回弹声，往喉结上添了不轻不重的一条粉色。  
轻微的疼痛与恢复呼吸的解放感让罗贝利亚窒了一窒，保持着仰望的姿态没有动弹，蠕动着喉咙，把少女的双胞胎兄长不久前射在自己嘴里的精液和尿液重新咽了下去。  
“差不多该打这边的孔了吧？罗贝利亚。期待吗？”  
少女温热的指尖在他的胸前抚琴一般流连，刮过左胸乳尖的银制珠钉时，似雏鸟的绒毛般轻盈，勾得人心里痒痒。  
罗贝利亚感觉到自己又勃起了。那个器官昨天晚上被古兰无微不至地好好照顾过，今天早上还特意将囊袋里的存货挤榨得一滴不剩，现在他根本无法射精，勃起只会带来难以抑制的苦痛而已。可是没有办法啊，罗贝利亚有些恍惚，下意识地想要夹紧腿，却被皱起眉头的少女一脚踹在小腹上。  
那可真是毫不留情的一击。  
被命令着双腿大张、跪坐在床榻上的罗贝利亚再也无法维持住姿势，他刚刚向前弓起身体，就被揪住后脑勺的头发，强迫他扬起头，用那张满是情欲与潮红，还沾染着未干体液精斑的脸与少女柔软芳香的脸颊贴到一处。  
“谁允许你动了？”  
金属细链窸窸窣窣地轻响，将他左侧红肿的乳尖向外拉扯变形，甚至有细小的血丝从接着金链的乳钉处渗了出来。那一脚重踹的余韵穿透内脏，让青年饱受蹂躏的前列腺又一次向神经发出过于剧烈的指令。  
“对……不起……啊……团长……”  
幸福地微笑着，魔术师的视线失去了焦点，肿胀到极限的阴茎颤抖了好几下，最终只从顶端缓缓流溢出几滴透明的液体。  
“好孩子。”  
姬塔欣赏着青年顺从又坦率的模样，终于放软了一点语气，扶住他紧绷后又放松，几乎倾倒的身体，轻轻往床上一推。  
“那么，开始吧。我们今天的，幸福课程——”

 

其之四 罗贝利亚讨厌的事物：说教

性感女教师装束的姬塔手里拿着黑色小马鞭，穿着高筒过膝黑皮靴，高跟在青年大腿上踩出了深深的凹陷，微笑着拍了拍罗贝利亚的脸：“今天的说教时间，是短一点好，还是长一些好？”  
扣着双手手腕的黑钢手铐让他几乎无法抬起上半身，罗贝利亚衣袍散乱，裸露的少许肌肤上满是触目惊心的淤青与紫红。他跪趴在甲板上，像小狗狗一般湿润着眼眶，努力抬头仰望着姬塔。虽然已尽全力摇动舌头，却因为戴着铁环圆形口枷，只能发出含混不清的浊音。  
“真是不乖的孩子。”  
姬塔嗔怪一声，小马鞭轻轻平拍在他半露的肩窝上，与其说是教训，倒更接近于调情。与之形成鲜明对比的，则是右手一击毫不留情的重重掌掴。  
罗贝利亚咳呛着吐出混着血丝的唾液，失去平衡的身体未及倾倒便被一记鞭腿抽得向后仰倒。  
“姬塔太粗鲁了啦，这样下去可是找不到好男人的呢。你说对吗，罗贝利亚？”  
古兰稳稳地接住了青年，亲昵地往他唇边落下细雪般缠绵悱恻的亲吻，成功地让魔术师发出一阵出于畏怖的颤栗。  
“古兰你吓到他啦！真是的，总是给我添麻烦。”  
少女娇憨的话语紧贴过来，微鼓的柔软双乳在罗贝利亚胸前挤压出令人想入非非的形状。她气呼呼地咬了双胞胎哥哥的脸颊一口，把青年牢牢抱在怀里：“我们还没开始说教呢！”  
“啊哈哈哈，对不起啦。都怪罗贝利亚，是他太可爱了，我也没办法啊。”  
古兰没有一丝动摇，舔了舔嘴唇，同样从背后怀抱着魔术师，潜入衣物之下的指尖灵活地玩弄着青年硬起来的乳尖。  
“……嗯……确实，是罗贝利亚的错啊。那就没办法了。”  
认真思考了两秒钟的姬塔点了点头，瞪了嬉皮笑脸的兄长一眼，侧过头叼起罗贝利亚的金色耳链，舌尖徐徐划过耳垂。  
“要乖乖的的哦，罗贝利亚小亲亲。”  
“不乖的话，可就没法受伤了啊。”

 

补充设定：前四篇都是连续的。姬塔也是C4兔子，衣服是正常的白色。古兰是双胞胎的哥哥，其之一里的黑兔子。  
人格破坏，精神破坏，社会性破坏……罗贝利亚小亲亲还有好多东西要学哦~（扭动）

 

其之五 架空西幻PARO

灵感来源是微博上CLURITOSH太太的猜想，人设如下。女儿改为普通的女孩子，不把无辜拉拉肥卷进来了。

“女主她爸，现在村口经营美发店，生意尚可。对捡回来的主角也很照顾，还会传授几招必杀技。实际上是王国里实力排得上号的剑士，在执行某次任务时因中技不得不杀死恋人，大受打击而带着女主告老还乡。知道是被高层下套后卧薪尝胆希望终有一天能向王国复仇”

主角大约十八岁，是个猛人。大家请自由代入。

警告：强暴、尸奸、调教、人外奸、肢体残损、同类相食、呕吐、乱伦、产乳、生子。确定可以接受的再往下。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

主角向罗贝利亚学习的时候坚持叫人师匠，把所有技术学到手后，寄住在罗贝利亚家里的主角借口请师匠帮忙找东西，把人诓骗上昏暗肮脏的阁楼，按住比自己年长的青年，在满是灰尘的地板上侵犯了他。主角技术很好，一边抽插一边说：小声点，难道师匠想被还在楼下做饭的女儿听到爸爸是怎样被男人操的吗？  
两人共处时主角攻势源源不绝，各种甜言蜜语全是敬语，上床后更是变本加厉：师匠舒服吗？师匠求求你把腿再打开一点嘛，师匠再摇一摇腰好不好？师匠你好热情啊，明明那么骚却有着恋人呢，当年你根本没办法满足她吧？女儿真的是你亲生的吗？师匠教教我要怎么样才能把你操到尿出来好不好？  
美发店里有客人的时候，故意拉着罗贝利亚走进洗头用的小隔间，拉下他的裤子狠狠艹他  
外边客人不耐烦问还没好吗的时候掐住他的乳头，逼他大声呻吟出声。主角满意地抽身，把那个客人砍了，拖着凄惨哭喊的客人，满面潮红地走回小房间，说师匠好坏啊，明明应该先服务客人的嘛，来，快点帮他好好服务一下吧。  
主角让罗贝利亚跪下了给恐惧的客人口，因为失血过多男人根本硬不起来，主角就恨铁不成钢地说师匠技术好差劲哦，这样还是我们国家数一数二的剑士吗？  
罗贝利亚呜呜呻吟着，用手口拼命侍奉那个曾经是自己邻居、现在快要变成尸体的男人。终于对方临死勃起了，主角很开心地拉起罗贝利亚，让他跨坐在男人身上慢慢坐下去，扶着那根硬邦邦的性器缓缓插入罗贝利亚体内，随即狠狠扇了刚才做到一半还硬着、本能地摇动腰肢的罗贝利亚一个耳光。  
师匠好贱啊，连邻居的尸体都不放过。师匠每天晚上说是去树林里练习，实际上是去找野男人了是不是？在野外草地摇着屁股求每一个路过的男人操你是不是？  
我满足不了师匠真是很对不起，主角忽然哀声道歉，温柔又珍惜地吻他，把罗贝利亚吻得晕头转向，再毫不留情地砍掉了尸体的头，让血泼了他一身。  
师匠太脏了，好可怜，真可怜，只有我会要这样的师匠了。对不对？师匠你说呀，对不对？

慢慢地把罗贝利亚调教得差不多之后，主角借口要和师匠修行，两人一起出门，去到某个绿皮巨魔活动频繁的地区。在林间他们发现了三只结伴行动雄性巨魔，看起来像是父亲与两个儿子。  
主角从后边环抱着罗贝利亚，在他耳边柔声含笑低语：师匠，你看，是巨魔啊。多么恶心，何等丑陋，那股臭味我们离这么远都闻得到……啊不好意思呢，师匠很善良不会在意这些的吧。师匠，你在看什么呀？怎么眼球都不舍得转一下——啊，我知道了，师匠在看它们腿间那一大包东西是吗？嘻嘻，那么大的东西，大概第一下就能把师匠的肚皮顶到凸起来吧？  
罗贝利亚脸都红了，却在主角怀里站着一动都不敢动。主角伸手慢慢摩挲着罗贝利亚半勃起开始流出我慢汁的性器，轻笑：对不起哦，我又忘记师匠是多么淫荡的男人了，你看……它们可都嗅到师匠发情的味道了……  
主角轻巧地解下罗贝利亚腰间佩剑，笑着往后一退，消失在林间。  
罗贝利亚呆若木鸡地看着三米多高的绿皮巨魔抽动着鼻子围了上来，俊秀的脸上痉挛着，嘴角勾起一个半是恐惧的扭曲的笑。

过了半天，主角抓着只雪白的兔子悠闲地踱了回来：师匠——还好吗？  
已经不成人形的罗贝利亚仰躺在草地上，出气多进气少。他的身体被兴奋的巨魔啃食了大半，一边大腿脱了臼，扭曲成凄惨的形状。另一只大腿膝盖以下只剩了骨头，左手臂连根消失，右手指勉强保持着完整，可上半截手臂的肉都被撕扯了个精光。躯干倒是大体完整，只有右边的大半扇肋骨暴露在空气中，可怜兮兮地上下起伏。鼓胀到极限的小腹犹如临盆孕妇，哪怕根本无法合拢的后穴正在随着微弱呼吸一股股地喷溅出巨魔的浓浊精液，也不见有多少消减。  
师匠真是好享受啊。  
罗贝利亚艰难地转动仅剩一只的眼球，捕捉到主角俯瞰着自己的模样。另一只眼球在刚才被巨魔们给压爆了，神经一抽一抽的疼，脑子似乎都被劈成了两半。他感觉到主角温柔地把他扶起来，戴着皮手套的手抚上从未得到过慰藉、依然顽强挺翘着的性器，极富技巧地开始撸动。  
师匠，你知道吗？巨魔有个最大的特点，就是繁殖力强得可怕哦。被它们侵犯了的活物，难怕是男性也可以怀孕呀。  
从容地给罗贝利亚施放治愈术的主角，声音里满是快活的味道：师匠，我们今天晚上吃兔子吧。毕竟……孕妇得好好补充营养呢。  
对了，师匠。你还没有告诉我呢。舒服吗？喜欢吗？  
罗贝利亚张了张嘴，在射精的瞬间痉挛着倒在主角怀里：喜……喜欢……啊，啊啊……♡♡♡

巨魔的生殖和人类不同，才一个星期，罗贝利亚鼓胀到极限的腹部就开始了产前阵痛。他死死抓住主角的手臂，凝望着即将被撕裂的下体的眼神却充满了喜悦。  
师匠真是温柔啊，一定会是个好妈妈的。  
惨叫声中，完全无麻醉生产的罗贝利亚生下了两个小巨魔。第二个孩子脱离腹腔的瞬间，他因为激痛与主角狠狠顶进结肠口的龟头刺激，射在了巨魔婴孩的脸上。眼睛都没张开的小巨魔哆嗦了一下，张嘴添掉精液，本能地顺着味道拱到罗贝利亚腿间疯狂地吮吸起他的阴茎。另一只小巨魔挤不开弟弟，只能摸索着去吧唧罗贝利亚微肿的乳头。  
过强的刺激让罗贝利亚哆嗦着泣不成声，主角惊喜地咬着他的耳垂：师匠，你看他们多聪明，懂得自己找吃的呢。不过呢……  
他拧了一把罗贝利亚另一边的乳头，感觉肠道猛然绞紧，喷溅而出的奶水打湿了手掌。他收回手嗅了一下，随即嫌弃地在青年的脸上把手擦干：真腥。

小巨魔长得很快，不到一个月就显出了成年体征。只是体型和一般的相比显得瘦小一些，只有两米多高。它们不会说话，只会发出各种粗鲁的嘶吼，每天都执着地向罗贝利亚索取“奶水”。大约是受到巨魔生殖激素的影响，罗贝利亚胸部虽然依然平坦，乳头肿大了一圈，奶水却一直没有断过。小巨魔们满月的那一天，进食中的它们忽然发出格外低沉的咆哮，不安分地在喘息着的罗贝利亚身上舔来舔去。坐在一边擦拭着剑柄（刚才还埋在罗贝利亚体内）的主角笑了：师匠，你看，它们长大了哦。  
巨魔股间的巨物完全挺翘起来，散发出巨魔特有的难闻臭味。它们很快找到了诀窍，模仿着主角平时的行动，一上一下地分配好了位置。早了几分钟出生的兄长个子略矮，它发出低沉的闷吼，粗暴地抓起“母亲”的双腿向上提起，往两边大大地分开。鼓胀跳动的坚硬龟头胡乱摩擦了好几下，终于抵住了那处格外柔软湿润的肉穴。  
罗贝利亚紧张又期待地低头注视着那个巨魔，翕动的穴口急切地亲吻着散发着高热的龟头，觉得等待变得如此漫长而难熬。  
巨魔其实只迟疑了短短一瞬，下一秒，巨大的凶器猛然顶入肠道，罗贝利亚拱起腰，发出极乐的喜悦鸣叫：“啊、啊啊……嗯哈啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——♡♡♡”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！好厉害啊师匠！不愧是师匠的儿子，学习能力真强啊！”  
熟悉的，内脏被撕裂、压迫、溃烂、破坏的痛苦回来了。罗贝利亚幸福得难以自已，疯狂摆动腰部，好让巨魔侵犯得更深一些，更凶狠一些，更残暴粗野一些。他张开嘴，近乎痴迷地亲吻吮吸另一根直挺挺地伫立在自己面前的异种性器，用唾液把血管怒张的柱身舔得闪闪发亮，再把巨大沉重的两囊袋含进嘴里用舌头反复舔舐——巨魔的性器实在是太过巨大了，在年幼巨魔发出怒吼，硬生生将阴茎整个插入他嘴里的时候，罗贝利亚欢欣地听见了自己下巴脱臼的声音。  
炽热的肉块蛮不讲理地深深插入食道，颈椎疼痛得几乎要折断，呼吸根本无法保持。罗贝利亚翻着白眼，震颤着夹紧了下肢——浓厚滚烫的精液射在了他腹腔深处，那个曾经被不知名的三头巨魔开拓耕耘灌溉，如今干涸着渴求着滋润的地方。  
罗贝利亚射精的瞬间，一个月下来养成的条件反射让奶水自然地随之流溢出来。巨魔们像是不满于浪费食物般换了个声调发出低吼，用舌头和手掌粗鲁地在他身上胡乱地抠摸。年幼一点的巨魔在躬身啃咬“母亲”胸部时，毫无征兆地射精。精液量大到人类根本无法与之比较，大部分直接沿着食道冲进胃部，另一半则无视了失控的喉部肌肉倒灌而上，从罗贝利亚的嘴角鼻孔咳呛溢出。剧烈的呕吐感让他在巨魔拔出肉棒时吐了出来，脸上的笑容却是无与伦比的满足。  
“师匠，加油~我可是很期待第二次帮你接生哦。”  
主角微笑着，欣赏能两只巨魔再次把罗贝利亚按倒侵犯的模样，悠闲地把擦好的剑收入鞘中。

一个月后。  
“恭喜！师匠！这次是三个健康的男孩子呢！啊，对了……既然已经有了孙子，那儿子应该不需要了吧？”  
剑光一闪，主角用罗贝利亚教自己的技巧切开了较为蠢笨的巨魔兄长的头颅，头骨切口平滑如镜。热腾腾的脑花泼洒一地，一大三小四只怪物只迟疑了一瞬，便扑上去开始分食尸体。  
“啊……”  
“师匠，寂寞了？别担心，不是还有我嘛。”  
绅士地握住冰凉的双手，主角给失血过多而晕眩的罗贝利亚施放了一个恒定的强力自愈术式：“好好休息吧，师匠。”

当罗贝利亚怀上自己“孙子”的孩子时，主角纯粹出于兴趣驱赶来了一头新的年轻雄性巨魔。怪物们聚居的屋内爆发出混乱不堪的咆哮、惨叫、放浪失控的呻吟与喘息。主角快乐地吹着口哨，笑着不告而别。

一年后  
王城收到了报告，某个地区的巨魔爆发性地增长，虽然体型较小，却比其它地区的族群更加聪明。它们凶暴荒淫，骚扰得周围地区苦不堪言。  
空荡荡的宫殿内，主角高踞王座之上，单手支颊，另一只手摇晃着那份报告书，不禁失笑。  
“不愧是师匠，母体素质好就是不一样呢。不过如果变成对于被亲生子嗣侵犯也不觉得羞耻，头疼的人可是我啊……还是说，因为不是人类，所以感觉会不太一样？”  
罗贝利亚的女儿大腹便便，随时可能临盆的她跪在主角两腿之间，虔诚地用唇舌与丰盈的乳房侍奉着主角勃起的性器。她在听到某个熟悉的单词时疑惑地抬头望了一眼，脑中却一片朦胧，完全无法理解其中含义，于是她再度低头，为她深爱的丈夫努力地尽着身为王后的义务。  
“那么，就再等等我吧，我最最心爱的师匠大人。”  
他用力扣住妻子的后脑，女人发出呜呜地闷响，忽然挣扎起来。  
她的羊水破了。  
主角露出恍惚的笑容，喃喃自语。  
“下次带过来的，会是你最爱的女儿和心爱徒弟的儿子哦……师匠，现在的你的话，不知道能不能怀上人类的孩子呢？”


End file.
